


I Will Never Sing For You

by ilovemiax



Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Episode Related, Hurt No Comfort, In Game Dialogue, M/M, Racist Language, Slurs, no beta we die like men, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-10-06 05:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20501732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemiax/pseuds/ilovemiax
Summary: Sean knows he’s going to get the shit kicked out of him but he refuses to sing for the racist assholes and give them power over him. What Sean doesn’t expect is for Chad to take his revenge in a more violating way.





	I Will Never Sing For You

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all PLEASE READ THE TAGS BEFORE READING THIS FIC they are there for a reason! If you know you're going to be trigged, don't read it. If this isn't your thing, don't read it! This shit ain't pretty and it's not a romanticization of rape.
> 
> If you read and are triggered, that's on you. This is your final warning.

There was a sharp knocking on the car and Sean jerked awake. Why couldn’t he have just stayed asleep reliving happier times with his dad? Stupid fucking reality had to rear its ugly head once again. He really couldn’t catch a break.

“Hey! Wake up!” A rude voice came from outside the car.

Bleary and all nerves, Sean jutted his head towards the sound of the voice. A moment of panic spiked through him. “Huh? What?”

Sean saw a man in a red fleece shirt. “Yeah, what the fuck are you doing on our property?”

“Huh?” Out of focus he saw a truck with its headlights pointed straight at him. Fuck, were those the cops? No. It couldn’t be. The man had said ‘our property’.

Sean groaned, “Oh man.. I crashed hard.”

“Oh yeah?” The man snapped, “Come on out boy.”

Sean shivered, he did not like the way the man said ‘boy’. It reminded him of that gas station asshole. He really hoped this wasn’t going to be a repeat situation.

“Who the fuck is that?” Shit. Another voice.

“A fucking kid,” The first voice replied. “Get out,” he ordered Sean again.

“Okay, okay,” Sean relinquished, “I’m coming.” He figured that the sooner he got this over with, the sooner he could leave and find a different place to crash. Or maybe just keep driving until the car ran out of gas. As long as it was somewhere far, far away from these assholes.

“Hold on.” He opened the car door and stepped out. The truck’s headlights were almost blinding but he could clearly see his two confronters now. The second man was in overalls and both looked like they were ready to kill him.

“Good,” the first man growled, “now we can see you. So tell us what the fuck you’re doing on our land.”

_ “Okay Sean, play it cool.”  _ Sean told himself.  _ “Don’t agro them or anything. Just tell him what he wants to hear and get the fuck out.”  _

“I… drove for so long, I… I had to pull over to get some rest, you know. I swear. I had no idea this was your property.”

The man in overalls stepped closer to Sean, “There’s a fucking sign, didn’t you see it?”

There was a sign? Hell, if he’d read it there was no way he would’ve stayed there. Sean shook his head, “I… was too exhausted, I guess I missed it.”

Overalls seemed to buy it because he turned to his partner and grabbed his arm, “He’s just a kid… and he’s hurt too.”

A spark of hope fluttered in Sean’s chest. Maybe he was going to get out of his unscathed. With a warning. But the Asshole roughly pushed Overalls aside ignoring him.

“Yeah,” he stalked towards Sean, “what happened to your eye?”

“I… got into an accident.”

“Oh yeah? Uh-huh?” He shoved Sean aside, “Move it!”

Sean stumbled sideways and would have gone further if it weren’t for Overalls pushing him back and jabbing a quivering finger in his chest. It seemed like Overalls didn’t want to be here but he wasn’t doing anything to stop Asshole so in Sean’s eyes, he was just as guilty.

“Please,” he tried to reason with them, “I just want to go.”

Asshole climbed into the driver’s seat undoubtedly seeing the red and blue wires Sean had ripped from the car. Something had been grabbed and Sean really hoped that it wasn’t- nope it was. The man re-emerged from the car holding the medication he needed for his eye.

He seemed more smug than anything as he taunted, “Ho-ho, what’s this? Drugs?” Of course he was painting a picture of Sean as some disgusting stereotype.

“Yeah,” Sean answered, “for my eye.” How could anyone be this cruel?

Asshole remained smug, “Oh yeah? Did you steal them? Like this car?”

Sean was almost starting to get impatient. Why couldn’t they just leave him alone? “Listen… it’s not what you think…”

“Oh, I think it is,” Asshole scoffed nodding towards the car, “You ain’t the first beaner we caught.” Asshole gestured to Overalls. “Take his backpack,” he commanded.

“Dude come on,” Overalls protested. 

But Asshole insisted, “Get it! Let’s see what he’s holding!”

Sean resisted the urge to let out a sigh. The wouldn’t find anything. He shrugged and stepped aside for Overalls to open the back door and retrieve his backpack.

His bag was opened and Overalls searched through it. All the while, Asshole’s eyes remained glued to Sean. There was something about the way his eyes roamed over Sean that made the teen uneasy. He just wanted to get the fuck out of there.

Without ever breaking his gaze, Asshole asked his partner, “So?”

“Nothing good.” It sounded like there was a hint of disappointment in Overalls’ voice.

“Any money?” Asshole demanded and Sean nearly laughed. What fucking money? The cops had probably taken everything.

Overalls produced Daniel’s etch-a-sketch, “Fucking toys, man.”

Asshole laughed, “You still play with toys, seriously?” He grabbed the etch-a-sketch from Overalls and waved it in Sean’s face.

Sean felt his blood boiling and he lunged forward, “It belongs to my brother! Leave it alone!” 

His back hit the car hard as Asshole pushed him. Fuck that shit. That toy was Daniel’s and that fucking Asshole didn’t deserve to be holding it.

Sean mage a grab for the toy and Asshole jerked back with his arm high in the air. “Woah! You did not! That’s it boy!” With his free hand, he grabbed Sean by the front of his sweater and headbutted him.

“Argh!” Sean’s face exploded with pain and he stumbled backwards doubling over. His hands cupped his face as blood dripped between his fingers. He whimpered with pain, stumbling back and forth. Out of the corner of his only good eye, he saw the etch-a-sketch broken on the ground. At some point, it must have been dropped. Or that asshole broke it on purpose. Probably both.

“Get up,” Asshole ordered, “Up!”

Sean struggled to stand. He leaned heavily against the the car and grabbed his head to try and stop the pain.

“Okay, Chad,” Overalls tried to stop his friend. Fucking of course this racist piece of shit was named fucking Chad. “We fucked with him. Let him go, he’s got nothing.”

Chad ignored him again and pushed him back, “Hey, hold on a sec, Mike.”

_ “Chad and Mike,”  _ Sean thought bitterly, “ _ What a fucking duo.” _

“You speak Spanish, Pedro?” Chad stepped closer to Sean.

“Huh?” Sean felt like he shouldn’t have been taken by surprise by the question, but he was. His heart sank, “What?”

“Wha- what?” Chad mocked, and then, “Hablas español?”

Sean ducked his head and felt his blood boiling.

“Chad,” Mike was trying again, but was shut down by Chad cutting him off.

“So professor, how do you say  _ I’m a dirty thief? _ ”

“Don’t do this,” Sean pleaded softly. His pleas fell on deaf ears.

“Oh, you don’t wanna share your language?” Mike stepped forward and Chad put his hands in the air in mock surrender. “Okay. May you know this one. Uh…” He stalked uncomfortably close to Sean, “I’m a dirty thief-” Chad pushed his finger against Sean’s chest and then put a hand over his eye, “-with one eye.” He laughed cruelly.

Sean had half a mind to talk back but knew that would definitely get him hit again. “No. Just stop, please.”

“Figures,” Chad snorted and glanced at Mike. “You come here to steal but don’t want to give back.” He pushed Sean again. “All I wanna do is learn Español. Might be our official language someday, right? Si, Señor?”

Mike groaned softly and threw his hands in the air. It seemed he gave up on trying to get Chad to quit harping on Sean.

“So one more lesson,” Chad’s racist energy was growing, “How do you say  _ This is not my country _ ?” Each word was punctuated with a jab to his chest and  _ county  _ with a particularly hard jab to the middle of his forehead.

Sean remained silent. He wasn’t going to give Chad anything to go off on. Fuck that. If he could just bear it for a little while then… then he could just get out. That was the only thing on Sean’s mind. Leaving the whole situation and burying his feelings deep inside.

A storm cloud rumbled in the distance and lightning struck.

“Look Chad,” Mike was trying again, “it’s gonna rain. Let’s go before we get soaked.”

_ “Yes Chad,”  _ Sean silently pleaded bitterly, “ _ Listen to Mike and leave before you get soaked. Leave me alone.” _

Chad only rolled his eyes. “Hold on, this little thief is fucking with me. You’re really pissing me off, you know that?”

Deep down, Sean was pleased that this racist was pissed off. Good. Fuck him. Fuck his stupid fucking racist ass. That motherfucker should burn in hell for all the bullshit he was spewing out of his mouth.

“But I’m willing to give you one last chance to make things right,” Chad continued dangerously, “Sing something.”

Sean blanched, “What?”

“Just pass the audition, and you’re free,” Chad wore a light smirk, “We’ll be very upset if you refuse.”

_ Sing? Sing for this asshole? No. Fucking. Way. Ab-so-fucking-lutely Not. _

Sean knew his body was about to become a punching bag but he fucking refused to give the bastard what he wanted. He was not going to let some racist asshole hold power over him.

**“No.” ** He replied with a fire in his eyes.

Chad looked at Mike and then at Sean. “Really?” He nodded as if relenting. “Okay, I warned you boy.” He grabbed Sean and pulled his away from the car.

“Stop-- stop it Chad!” Mike called out feebly.

But Chad’s arm had swung back and connected with Sean’s face. The teen was on the ground the second after with Mike shouting, “What the fuck, man!”

Sean curled into the fetal position as Chad’s boot connected with his stomach. Blood ran down his face and into his eyes. Pain exploded in his chest and his arms flew up to cover his head. But nothing stopped the pain. Even his sad attempt at curling up wasn’t doing him much good.

Chad kicked Sean hard enough to send him sprawling on his back. Then, in a blur of motion, the man was sitting on on Sean’s chest with his hands wrapped around Sean’s neck.

Sean’s hands flew up and slapped frantically at Chad’s arms. His vision was spinning and through all the pain, his fear overpowered it all. He didn’t want to die at the hands of some ignorant racist asshole. He couldn’t afford to die, not now. He needed to find his little brother. He needed to find Daniel. Sean felt tears springing into his eyes. His lungs were burning and his throat was on fire.

“Holy cow!” Mike was grabbing at Chad in a panic, “What are you doing!?”

“If you don’t like it, then don’t fucking watch!” Chad snapped, “I ain’t stopping until this beaner’s learned his lesson!”

“You’re gonna fucking kill him!” Mike screamed.

Chad let out a low growl as if he didn’t care that he was about to commit murder. And then, just as Sean swore his soul was about to leave his body, Chad let go. Sean gasped and greedily sucked in as much air as he could. He coughed harshly wondering if his throat was bleeding. He wouldn’t be surprised if it was.

Another rumble of thunder prompted Mike to urge Chad away again. “Come one man, let’s go. That storm is getting closer.”

“I ain’t fucking leaving until this bitch has learned his lesson.”

“Cha-”

“Shut the fuck up, Mike!” The man in overalls recoiled and took a few paces back. He was jittery but made no motion to stop any future action that Chad was going to take.

“P-please,” Sean rasped out, “just let me go.”

Chad looked down at Sean. “I don’t fucking think so. You still haven’t learned your fucking lesson yet. I have to make sure that you’re never going to cause any more trouble for any honest, red-blooded American like myself. You need to learn your fucking place.”

Sean had never felt panic like he did in that very moment when Chad flipped him onto his stomach and had grubby hand reached for the waistband of his jeans.

“NO!” Sean scrambled to get out from under Chad but the man was too big and too heavy to throw off. “Please don’t do this!”

“Oh fuck,” Mike gasped his disbelief in the distance but once again, did nothing to stop Chad.

“Shut the fuck up,” Chad grabbed the back of Sean’s neck and rubbed his face into the dirt. “You should be fucking thanking me for showing you where you belong.” With his free hand, he yanked Sean’s jeans and boxers down in one go.

“Stop it, please!” Sean begged, “Don’t!” His hands scrambled for purchase trying to get up.

Chad lifted Sean’s head and then slammed him into the ground causing the teen to cry out in a moment of sheer blinding pain. “What did I fucking say, bitch? I told you to shut the fuck up!”

Sean whimpered and for a second he was almost glad that he couldn’t think straight. He did  _ not  _ want to be aware of his current predicament. Fuck, death would be preferrable instead of being violated in the middle of the desert by some bigot.

“Damn jeans are in the in way,” Chad grumbled as if he wasn’t about to brutally rape a teenager. Just as his head went from blinding pain to pulsating pain, Sean felt his shoes and jeans being removed and tossed aside.

Chad kicked Sean’s legs apart and the teen made a last straw-grab attempt at getting the man to stop. “Please don’t do this,” he croaked, “this is wrong!”

“You don’t have the fucking right to tell me what’s right and wrong,” Chad snapped, “You’re just a fucking beaner who trespassed on  _ my  _ land and are invading  _ my  _ country.”

Sean let out a loud sob when he felt Chad push his blunt erection against his entrance.  _ “Fuck, fuck, fuck, this cannot be happening!” _ Except that it was and his reality was undeniable.

Sean  _ screamed  _ when he felt the white-hot pain sear through his being, scorching his insides and setting his body ablaze with fire. His whole body shook with agony and he thrashed about trying to rid himself of the intrusion.

“Fuck, you bleed like a damn girl,” Chad grunted unperturbed by Sean’s struggles, “you a fucking virgin?”

_ Virgin.  _ Fuck. Sean’s heart sank to his stomach. That’s what he was doing right now, wasn’t he? He was being forced to have sex. Something that should have been special. Before, sex had been on his mind more than once. Hell, he was a teenager with raging hormones, how could he not think of sex? For a brief moment of clarity, Sean thought of Finn. He’d thought of having sex with Finn and if the heist had gone well, Sean knew that celebratory sex would have been on the table. But now… now Sean was being robbed.

Above him, Chad grunted as he fucked mercilessly into Sean. The man leaned over and breathed heavily into Sean’s ear. A sound that the teen would never be able to scrub from his memory. He felt heavy balls being slapped against his ass. Sean had never felt so raw in his entire fucking life. It felt like he was being skinned alive.

_ “Hold on,”  _ Sean whispered to himself, “ _ Just bear it and it’ll all be over soon. Think of- _ ” His train of thought faltered when he felt something spark inside him and he let out an involuntary moan.

“What the fuck!?” Chad demanded echoing the shock and anxiety in Sean’s brain. “Are you actually fucking getting off to this?”

“N-no,” Sean stuttered, “No-not, I’m-” He let out a harsh sob as another wave of agony washed over him.

“Little fucking faggot,” Chad reached down and grabbed Sean between the legs with such brutality that Sean swore he felt something breaking. He screeched out a noise he didn’t think that he was capable of making.

“ _ Think of Daniel,”  _ Sean fought to stay sane,  _ “Just hold out a little while longer. Live because you need to rescue Daniel. This pain is nothing.”  _

Chad’s brutal pace sped up, “This- is what- you get- for- fucking- trespassing!” He gave one hard thrust and Sean felt his insides being filled with evidence of his sodemy. Tainting him and marking him forever. An invisible tattoo that only Sean knew was there.

“Listen you little beaner,” Chad zipped up his pants, “Get your shit and go! Now!”

Sean resisted the urge to scream as he felt Mike grabbing his arm. He was pulled to his feet and dragged to the car. He fell in lopsided while his jeans, backpack, and broken etch-a-sketch were thrown into the backseat.

“Look,” Mike instructed, “just drive straight and you’ll hit the highway. Forget this happened, man… okay?” He pulled back and shut the door.

Sean’s fingers fumbled for the wires. The car started and he sped away in a cloud of dust. The tires screeched and jostled his wounds roughly but Sean didn’t care. He needed  _ out _ .

“FUUUUUUUUCK!!!” He screamed out his pain, both physical and emotional. “FUCK!” He sobbed with tears streaming down his face.

**Author's Note:**

> (No, I don't take criticism)


End file.
